Rejection
by SYF
Summary: Another one-shot. Syaoron is gone leaving Sakura all alone Yue comes along to comfort her.


Rejection 

****

She knelt on the ground letting the rain pour all over her not looking up from staring at the hands fisted on her lap. Cold water trickled down her face mixing with the salty tears that was hers and hers alone. The icy rain had soaked her clothes and hair long ago but she didn't notice lost in her own world, full of pain. Her pale blue lips trembled slightly as her eyes squeezed shut. Her body shivered in a futile effort to stay warm. She swallowed convulsively and tightened her fist momentarily before it loosened to reveal a gold ring. She stared down at the golden circle before it dropped to the ground. Her hands came up and wrapped around her waist. 

How could she have been so foolish? How could she have thought that he might have even loved her? He wasn't even from this country. What made her think he would understand? But it wasn't fair. She loved him so much. She thought he loved her as much as she loved him. She thought they would be together forever. But now he was gone, gone back to China to be with the one that he loved. It hurt so much to know that someone else had what she wanted. That someone else had his love while she was left all alone with no one else to hold her. 

She stared down at the golden ring on the middle finger of her left hand, identical to the one of the ground. She remembered what he had said before he ran away. _I don't love you Sakura, you're nothing more than a friend._ Nothing more than a friend. She sobbed convulsively and struggled to get the ring off her finger. It stuck on her finger but she kept pulling until it came off not noticing or feeling her nails tear her own skin. She held it in her hands for a moment before she dropped it to join its mate on the wet, muddy ground. She had given it to him on the day they captured the Void as a sign of their love but it seemed things didn't turn out the way she had hoped it would when she had given it to him. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes. 

She was too lost in her own maelstrom of emotion to notice the angelic figure land on the ground beside her. Too busy to see the helpless look the man cast up at the sky where a lion with golden wings outstretched was looking down with worry. Her sobs turned into a strangled gasp as slender arms went around her. Bewildered emerald eyes looked up into sorrowful amethyst ones. 'Yue,' she sobbed clenching her fist in his white robes. Yue, the moon guardian, sighed and wrapped his wings around her sheltering her from the storm. 'He's gone,' Sakura whimpered feeling the pain strike her heart as she finally said it out loud. Yue bent his head to hear her soft words. 'I know,' he said with heavy heart. Sakura's tears slowly came to a halt as the sharp pain dulled into something just bearable. She stood within the warm confines of Yue's wings and arms at last letting go of her dream and the pains that came with it when it was shattered. 

'Let's go home,' Yue said finally. Sakura nodded and shivered slightly as the huge feathered wings withdrew. Yue kept a tight hold on her as he rose into the air. Together with Kero they flew home making sure no one saw her or them. They flew into the room without any trouble even though Yue just barely managed to fit his wings in through the window. He folded his wings and looked down at Sakura to find that she was asleep. Yue smiled and laid her on her bed pulling the blanket over her. Kero made sure she was okay before going to sleep himself. Only Yue was left awake in the dark room. 

The silver haired angel stared down at his mistress silently. His normally cold expression softened as he saw the way she curled up in bed. _One day I'll be able to tell you_, he promised to himself as much as to Sakura. He approached the bed and leaned down. He took in the scent of sakura that surrounded her and sighed. A pale slim hand came up to brush away a strand of hair and pale lips came down to kiss her temple. Yue straightened and smiled. He went to the window and looked back once before he flew out of the warm room into the raging storm. The windows closed silently behind him. Sakura's eyes fluttered having felt the touch within the realms of dream and her lips curved up in a small smile. Her hands clenched around a shimmering white feather that glowed in the dark room.

_One day I'll be able to tell you how much I love you._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was so sweet, even I think so. I love writing one-chapter stories, so full of emotion. I'm high on cordial so ignore me when I break out into fits of insanity. So far I have four one-chapter stories to my name and I'm damn proud of it. GO ME!!! Please review because it'll make me feel good about myself. Selfish request? Yes. _Reasonable_ request? Hell, yeah. I've got to lay off the cordial. But aaaanyways, goodbye and farewell till the next story or chapter is up. 


End file.
